Forbidden Bonds
by Zeromus00
Summary: When Atticus, a Guardian from the Tower, is trapped by the Hive deep in their dimension, he must accept his new reality and adjust as one of the Hive's "Chosen". Hive x Guardian. M x M. Rated M for sex, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Capture

Atticus was slowly regaining consciousness. First came his sense of smell. Wherever he was, the atmosphere was very damp and musky. The scent of earth was heavy and clung to the air. There was another smell that accompanied the earthy smell in the air. It was slightly familiar, but his hazy mind couldn't put a name to it. Atticus began to slowly take in more of his surroundings. Atticus realized that he was moving. Rather, he himself wasn't moving. He was being carried. "Hey…" Atticus spoke, and slowly began to shift himself up. Before he could move an inch, he was pushed back down. Something was putting pressure on his lower back, making him almost immobile. Atticus slowly grasped what he had assumed was the shoulder of whoever was carrying him. It was like rock, and felt extremely hard. There was a slight feeling of warmth permeating deep from the rock. Atticus's eyesight came into focus. The rock he was feeling was white, and was shifting with the movement of whoever was carrying him. Before he could retry his efforts to get off, something stopped him. The white, smooth surface that he was on reminded him of something. It was like…bone. Everything came immediately into focus.

The Hellmouth. The seat of power for the Hive on the moon. Their impenetrable fortress since humanity had lost the moon. At least, it used to be. Many of the Guardians in the Tower suspected that it would fall soon ever since Crota's demise by the brave six who ventured deep within. Nothing was left to keep the Hive together except for a few of Crota's advisors. According to Eris Morn of the Tower, the Hive would hold the last rites for Crota's soul. The plan was simple. Here, during these last rites, the last of the exalted Hive would show up. By taking these last pillars down, the Hive kingdom would collapse. The Guardians would be able to reclaim the moon. Atticus and his team had ventured deep, following the footsteps of those who preceded him. The fireteam found themselves in a maze seething with Thralls. At the end of the maze was a light, to their bewilderment. However, before they could get there, they attacked. Hive coming from the ground, the ceiling, from the various cracks in the ground. In the end, retreating was the only option. There were simply too many. Flee today, fight tomorrow. Atticus was overlooking his team. At the end of the line, the Hive were gaining on Marcus. It was here that Atticus made the decision that put him in this predicament. He ran behind Marcus, and thrusted him forward. Immediately, he fired off his Nova Bomb on the incoming Acolytes. They were too close, and there was not enough distance between him and his bomb. He blacked out…

Panic gripped Atticus's mind. He fully realized the rock like substance he was examining. He was over the shoulder of a Hive Knight. First thought was to get his weapons, but they had been removed from him. Atticus struggled again to get up, but the Knight's hand was impossible to move. The Knight growled, and more pressure was applied to his lower back. Atticus stifled a gasp as pain shot up his back. Atticus stopped moving, and the pressure vanished. Atticus couldn't use any of his abilities. The close proximity to this Knight was draining any light he had. It was as if his vitality was being sucked away. Calming his mind down. Atticus took various notes in his mind. The first was the fact that he was alive and being carried. The Hive needed him alive, for whatever reason. The second was his surroundings. At first, he had thought it was an illusion. However, Atticus found himself staring at a black, greenish sky. He should've been underground, in the Hellmouth. However, he was somewhere else. The last thing was the overwhelming feeling of darkness. The essence of the Hive was heavy here. It wasn't this heavy on the moon. Atticus's thoughts snapped together. He remembered someone. Atticus hoped he would hear a response. "…Ghost?" A voice immediately answered him back in his helmet. "Atticus? You're conscious!" Atticus smiled briefly. Despite their predicament, the Ghost still cared about his health. "Ghost, where are we?" Atticus asked, being careful to not alert the Knight that was carrying him. "Were not on the moon anymore. I believe this is Crota's personal realm, where he ruled over the moon." Atticus fell silent. This was it. If he was in another reality completely different from where the Solar System was, escape was impossible. Atticus felt the Knight stop. Before he could think as to why he stopped, he was thrown down on the ground. Atticus' helmet cracked from the force. Atticus gasped in pain, holding onto his side as he tried to stand up. Before he could, the Knight was upon him again. The Knight grabbed him by his neck, and slowly lifted him off the ground. "Atticus! Atticus!" The Ghost began calling his name inside his helmet. Atticus struggled to breathe. Atticus desperately brought his hand on the Knight's hand in a weak attempt to stop him. Atticus looked directly in front of him, and saw deep inside the eyes of the Knight strangling him. He saw nothing. There was nothing but hunger and hatred deep inside those eyes. Atticus's consciousness was fading. This was it. His brain was becoming starved of oxygen. His grip on the Knight's hand was weakening. Before he could fall unconscious, the Knight dropped him without a word. Atticus immediately fell on his knees, and gasped for air. Before he had even recovered, the Knight picked Atticus up and placed him on his shoulders. Atticus was trying to process the events that just occurred. Had the Knight did all of this to keep him in line? Was it to show who the stronger one between the two of them was? If that was the purpose of the Knight's actions, it worked. Atticus felt the crushing despair as he knew there was no escape for him now. The Knight walked into a building, and began to traverse the various pathways inside. Acolytes stopped in their tracks at the sight of the Knight, and bowed in respect. They didn't give Atticus any attention at all, not even a snarl or growl. Whoever this Knight was in the Hive hierarchy, he had managed to bring in a live Guardian without attracting any attention. He also seemed to command a level of respect from other Hive. Finally, the Knight stopped in a room with dim lighting. Atticus looked up from the Knight's shoulder, and analyzed the room. There was a platform in the middle, with various tablets on the walls of the room. What was even more disturbing than the environment was the figures floating in it. There were three Hive Wizards floating on three sides of the platform, all looking down and making a gesture as if they were praying. The Knight began walking toward the platform. The platform, the Knight, the Wizards, the tablets, and Atticus himself finally clicked together in Atticus's mind. He was alive to be used as a Hive experiment. Atticus immediately began to wail against the Knight's shoulder. It was no use. The Knight didn't even budge against Atticus's blows. The Knight pushed Atticus against the platform, and held both of his arms down. Before Atticus could yell in protest, the Wizard's faces slowly looked up in unison. That small gesture was enough to immediately take the voice from Atticus's throat. Whatever was going to occur in the room was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Symbiosis

The humming. The humming was becoming unbearable. When Eris Morn would tell Guardians of the dangers of the Hive, she would always mention the Wizards that "sing". When Atticus heard her advice before his quest, he didn't understand what she meant when she said the word "sing". Now he knew. Here, trapped under a Knight, surrounded by three Wizards, all he could hear was their "singing". Whatever it was doing, Atticus knew it wasn't something that had him in the best of mind. "Ghost!" Atticus struggled to speak, but managed to get this out. "Please, return back!" The Ghost's voice ringed back to Atticus. "I can't leave you! You'll die!" Atticus gritted his teeth. "It will be even worse if they get you! Leave! Now!" Atticus gasped, the humming drowning out his thoughts. The Ghost was silent for a while before it finally spoke. "Atticus, I will come back for you! I promise!" Atticus smiled. The Ghost whirled, and vanished from inside his helmet. The last glint of light Atticus was sensing was gone. He was all alone. The humming was getting louder, and more intense. A feral urge escaped Atticus as he tried to get off the platform. It was as if the light inside Atticus itself was trying to escape, as if it knew its demise was here. The Knight embraced Atticus, and held him still. Atticus felt the embrace, but rather then push against it, he welcomed it. He was slowly losing everything to this humming. He thoughts, his eyesight, his hearing, everything. Holding onto the Knight kept him anchored in this world. The Knight made a small growl, as if in surprise that a Guardian was holding him closer than pushing him away. It was futile, though. Atticus felt the feeling of sensation leave his body. Finally, to escape it all, Atticus closed his eyes, and welcomed death.

The Knight watched as the Guardian slowly became limp in his arms. He slowly let go, and placed the Guardian on the platform. The three Wizards hissed and began to chant something new, the chant directed towards the Guardian. The Knight stepped back and watched as the Guardian slowly began to float off the platform. This Guardian was the key. Never before had it been thought to use the machine's weapons against itself. The next time this Guardian would wake, he would be something else. Something different. He would need guidance and nourishment. He would need a home. The Knight shifted, and make a growling sound. That was why he was here. This Guardian would become his charge, his student. The Knight stopped and thought for a second. It was wrong to keep calling this Guardian a "Guardian". He was far more then that now. When this process was done, he would be something far greater. He would be one of them. He would be a brother.

Something was different. Before he could even gain consciousness, Atticus knew something was different. When his Ghost had brought him back from the dead, the experience could be likened to remembering a memory that was long lost. He knew how to walk, how to jump, how to run. He remembered things he could do back when he was still alive. But now, something was off. Atticus slowly opened his eyes. He was alone in a greenish, dirty room. Various chains were hanging off the wall, and the floor was earthen and damp. Despite the dimness of the room, Atticus noticed that he could easily see things clearly. Atticus slowly got up and checked himself. He knew he had passed out with the Wizards and that Knight, and thus he was very anxious to see if anything was missing. Atticus sighed with relief as he moved about the room slowly. He could still move all of his limbs easily enough, and he could think clearly. For whatever reason, the Hive hadn't done anything harmful to him, and they had kept him alive. However, something was still off. Something had been off ever since he woke up. He was different somehow. Before Atticus could ponder anymore to what had happened to him, the room slowly shook as the door to the room opened. Atticus jumped backed against the wall, keeping as far away as he could from the door. The Knight that had captured him slowly walked in. In one hand, the Knight carried a formidable sword. The Knight slowly walked further into the room, and slammed his sword on the ground. On que, the door began to close. Atticus looked at the closing door. He could not handle this Knight. The last moments he had with this Knight proved that point. However, this Knight was standing directly in the middle of the room. In order to reach the exit, he would have to run past the Knight. Before Atticus could make a decision, the Knight was in front of him. "Wha-" Atticus couldn't finish his sentence as the Knight's hand came down on his back. Atticus was pushed forward, towards the sword the Knight had put into the ground. Atticus pushed his weight against it, steadying himself. The Knight had no weapon, but was still physically strong. Atticus no longer felt the power that was gifted to him from the light. If he could possibly pull the sword out of the ground, he could use it against his captor. In a swift movement, Atticus tried to pull the sword out. Its weight was too much, however, and it came crashing down to the ground. Atticus tried to raise it again, but the blade was too heavy. All he could do was raise the handle. He sensed the Knight in front of him, and braced himself for a form of retaliation. Nothing came. Atticus looked up, slowing picking up his head. The Knight was raising the tip of the sword off the ground, and tried to balance the weight of the sword in Atticus's hand. Atticus looked at the scene slowly, trying to take it in. The Knight was helping him hold the sword? The Knight reached for his other hand. Atticus instinctively moved his hand back, but the Knight caught it. The Knight slowly moved his other hand to the sword's handle, and let it rest there. The Knight suddenly dropped the sword's blade. Atticus jerked his arms in surprise, but tried to keep the blade up. Atticus blinked. He did it. He kept the blade up. The Knight growled quietly in approval. The Knight strode up to Atticus, and started to turn him around. "What are you doing?" Atticus tried to question, but the Knight stopped moving him. The Knight pointed ahead, egging Atticus to look as well. Atticus followed the Knight's gaze. There, at the far end of the room stood another Hive creature. Except it almost didn't look like it. The figure was almost human looking, but the glow of three green eyes from its helmet was unmistakably Hive. Like him, it was also carrying a sword. Atticus strained his eyes. Upon closer inspection, it looked like the figure was wearing something similar… Atticus stopped moving. The breath from his lungs vanished. The sword came crashing down from his hands. Atticus came down to his knees. There wasn't anything at the far end of the room. It was his reflection.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Vessel

The sound of squelching and the ground shifting permeated deeply from the room in which Atticus and Habuk shared. Atticus, who was leaning against a part of the wall, looked up at this sound. From the congealment of spores on the ground, a small sliver of some dark vapor was exhausted into the air. Atticus shifted slightly, and his body urged him to go and get his first taste. His tongue came out slightly, as if it was trying to taste it in the air. However, he stopped himself before he could. He would not feed on it as if he was some Hive Acolyte. He was a Guardian, not a dweller of darkness. Yet here, that small thought in his mind was getting submerged deeper and deeper by the ever constant whispering in his ear. He looked into a puddle on the ground, and stared back at his reflection. His clothes were dirty and ragged, filth from the ground staining the raiments that once held the Traveler's light. He still didn't know if any of his weapons were still around, or if they had been destroyed before he was brought here. Finally, despite him not needing it, he had kept his helmet on. Though the visor, the glow from three green eyes was clearly visible. He still didn't have the courage to take of his helmet and see his face, yet alone his new "eyes". The door to the chamber rumbled slightly as it opened, and Habuk strode in. Despite still being wary of him, Atticus couldn't help but stare in awe. He stood tall and strong, and a aura of authority followed him around. He stared at his shoulder, and noticed the small chip in the Knight's skin. He thought back to when he was brought in, and couldn't help but think at how different his world had been hours earlier.

Screaming, thrashing. Atticus couldn't help any of his emotions as he realized what had happened to him. He now realized why everything had felt different before. He was sensing darkness. He could feel the darkness. Looking at that reflection that was supposed to be his, he stared at his three glowing eyes. HE was the darkness. He dropped the sword, and launched himself at the Knight. He didn't care about his safety or what could happen. Over and over he hit him, demanding answers. "What did you do to me?! What am I!?" The Knight stood silent, even when a chip of his rock hard skin came off. Eventually, Atticus realized that he would get no answers from this Knight. He sunk to the ground, and fell to his knees. This couldn't be right. This wasn't him… Out of nowhere, a thunderous voice echoed back to him. "Are you done?" Atticus snapped his head back up. The Knight stood closer to him, observing him with those same green eyes. Ever since they had met, all Atticus seemed to do was stare at those eyes. Atticus shakily stood back up. "Did you just…talk?" The Knight turned his head sideways, and a growl escaped him. Maybe it was his imagination, but that growl sounded almost like a chuckle. "Yes, it was me. It is only natural that you can understand us now." This made Atticus shift his head. Understand them now? "What do you mean?" Atticus had questioned, but he didn't need an answer to that question. His ears perceived what he said, and his mouth said the words he was trying to say. Yet, he couldn't even perceive if he was speaking English. Was he speaking…Hive? How much had he changed? The Knight slowly walked to where Atticus stood and picked up the fallen sword. Despite the close proximity, Atticus no longer felt the need to move or jump away. Worse things had already happened to him. The Knight brandished the sword, and promptly extended the handle towards Atticus. "I am the exalted Ar Habuk, and you are my new disciple. Do you accept?" Atticus stared at this presentation before him. Despite the supposed offer, he knew that he couldn't decline. He reached out and put his hand on the handle. "I accept." A approving growl came from Habuk, and he motioned Atticus forward. "Let me show you our ground." He began to walk off, and Atticus didn't linger behind. He felt it in his chest, some kind of deep warmness slowly emanatinting. Maybe it was because he was already changed, already tuned to the darkness that he didn't feel like resisting.

Now, back in their room, Atticus watched Habuk sit in a huge throne that was present in the middle of the space. The room itself was huge, and no other creature of the Hive were seen dwelling around. If the Acolytes were foot soldiers and the Wizards were the mad scientists, the Knights were the generals. They didn't devote themselves to worship like the Acolytes or play with magic like the Wizards. They had a sense of relaxation about them, like they knew how to enjoy their time. Now, as Habuk sat on his throne, he could see that he was quite at ease. Atticus stared back at the ground, not wanting to catch Habuk's eyes with his own. However, as soon as he stopped staring, he could feel his gaze boring into his head. Atticus didn't know how long he had been here, how long he had been changed. Yet, ever since, his "awakening", he had felt new emotions stir up and old emotions become replaced with something similar yet different. His hunger told him to devour the wisps of black, but he didn't know if it was actual hunger or if it was some new raw emotion. Feral urges plagued his body, and his mind. Now here, this new feral urge emerged when Habuk is in the vicinity. He knew what it could be, yet he didn't know if he could act on it. Still he considered himself a Guardian, yet maybe those days were long gone. Maybe he was finally something different. Maybe, he should fully accept it. Closing his eyes, Atticus consumed a bit of the dark wisp that came from the spores. Indescribable knowledge flowed through him, and he understood everything and nothing at the same time. But finally, he felt in tune with his body and mind. He knew what he wanted. Still feeling the gaze of Habuk on his back, Atticus turned around and met it with his own. They locked gazes for a while, those experienced green eyes staring into his own new eyes. Atticus stood up, and began to walk over to where Habuk sat. Habuk motioned for Atticus to get closer as he approached. He growled deeply. "At last. You have arrived."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Connection

Atticus knelt before Habuk and stared deeply into the three eyes that were meeting his. Habuk said nothing, but tilted his head slightly as he took in the sight of kneeling figure before him. Seeing Atticus' look, he chuckled slightly. "Would you like to know something?" Habuk's voice echoed into the room, emphasizing how isolated they were from anything else. "Of course." Atticus, replied, unsure of how it was going to connect to the thoughts he held in his mind. "Do you not find it odd that someone of my stance and power has no consorts, no mate" Atticus blinked from this sudden personal statement, but he did not let his surprise show. After all, it was nearing around to what he was planning. "Upon our creation, the worm asks many things of us. For us to follow the sword-logic, for us to worship them and the deep they commune with, but above all, for us to devour and feast. For us to consume." Habuk motioned for Atticus to stand, which he did. The blood, or whatever is was now, was pulsating quickly as it ran through Atticus. "When we mate, we consume. If two mates are able to resist the pull of the deep, they can consume each other while staying in their form. The reason I have no mate or partner is because those I have mated with were not… resilient enough to resist me. They longed for me to devour their essence, the pull of the deep to strong for them to resist." Habuk motioned for Atticus to come closer, and he soon found himself face to face with the Knight. He had never gotten this close to a living Hive before. Strangely, he was not repulsed, and instead found himself becoming entranced with any command Habuk had to give. "I know what you saw. The shared hunger is what connects us to each other, as well as the worms. You believe that mating with me would provide you with the insight you need. That it will show you the path." Habuk brought up a clawed finger to Atticus' face, scratching a deep gouge into his helmet. "But tell me, young one. Do you think you can resist me? Do you think you can feed off of me without giving in to oblivion?" These questions caused Atticus' very core to shake. When he had fed off the darkness, he was granted knowledge that, for the most part, seemed to be indescribable. One certainty he received from the deep was there was something after the bodily form. Was it something he wanted to risk? Seeing his indecisiveness, Habuk brought his hand to Atticus' back and yanked him forward, placing him on top of his lap. "Unsure of one's actions, are we? I'll tell you that this feeling is mutual at least. A being of the light, now one with the dark. How terribly curious I am." Habuk brought his hands down on Atticus' thighs, and held him down harder against his mid-section. Atticus become aware of something stiff under him, and that caught him by surprise. He had not assumed that Hive mated exactly like humans. Or was he somehow aware of how it was done by humans, and was simply accommodating him? Taking little notice of the look on Atticus' face, Habuk continued. "I will not deny it. When I was first ordered to capture you, I have wanted to devour you since then. That is not all though. For the first time, I want to be devoured by someone. By you." This caught Atticus by surprise. Though his own comprehension from these conversations and knowledge held in his mind, he knew this was a sacred action. It was mating, in it's raw form. Was Atticus really that important, that even someone of Habuk's position wanted claim to him? Atticus stared back down at Habuk, and into his three green eyes. For the past few days, if it was even days for he couldn't tell anymore, he found himself often staring into them. With his own eyes, he was able to see things that a regular human couldn't see. He saw emotions, thoughts. Up into this point, Atticus hadn't done anything to show his own desire. It was time to show that. He brought his hands up, and cradled Habuk's hard. This caught Habuk by surprise as he grunted softly, but he slowly settled into his arms. Among those he had been with, all were too intimidated by Habuk to show any emotion. But this one wasn't. They sat like that for a while, with Atticus on top of Habuk's lap, cradling his head. Atticus spoke, the words so quiet that they didn't even resonate in the large room. "What will happen if we both survive mating?" Habuk brought his hand to the back of Atticus' head, and pressed against it with his. "Then you will be my mate forever, young one." Atticus heart bloomed, his new knowledge of the universe giving him a new understanding of the word "forever". He thought back to his life before this moment, and how different of a world it was from all of this.

The bar was empty except for a few patrons, with Atticus and a few members of his fireteam among the more loud ones. Atticus was splayed out on a couch with a bottle in one hand, staring through an opening in the wall at the Traveler. Marcus was seated at the edge, polishing his helmet to a shine. Ada was sitting curtly in front of Atticus, having chosen tea over the various drafts that littered the table. Drak-6 was tuning a hand cannon as he hummed a song that was lost on anyone besides him. Ada began talking to Marcus, but their conversation was long gone from his memory. All he could remember was the Traveler, floating there silently. It was three days before they would go to the moon, and Atticus was aware of all that could go wrong. This knowledge didn't bother him, but his purpose did. Like all other Warlocks, he sought to understand the meaning behind his existence. The Traveler provided no answers, but hanged there regardless of his struggle. He laid there a bit longer, the only sound being Drak-6's humming.

Atticus opened his eyes to meet Habuk's once more. Through all this, he finally realized why this happened to him. It was what he wanted. He belonged here, where his life had a meaning that was tied in with the very universe. He was no longer a human who was unable to alter the universe or their fate. He was a Hive. Atticus spoke quietly, with only Habuk being able to hear what he was saying. "Then your mate I shall be."

Ada walked down the stone walkway which led to the bar her fireteam usually frequented. Upon reaching her destination, she found the familiar figure of Marcus against a wall, with a considerable amount of bottles around him. Ever since they came back from the moon a man short, this was where he always was. They all tried telling him that Atticus wouldn't blame him, but it didn't help. It had been days since he picked up a weapon, let alone left the tower. Ada checked up on him regularly, but his condition of rapidly deteriorating. Losing a comrade affected the Titans heavily than others. "Marcus." Marcus turned his head towards her direction, but he remained quiet. Seeing that she had his attention, Ada smiled. "Come with me. There's something you need to see." With that, Ada walked out of the building and continued back towards the Tower commons. She stopped halfway before looking slightly behind her. It was empty for a few moments until Marcus slumped out, and began walking after her. Giving a sigh of relief, she continued on her way. They reached a small table that was populated with the rest of the fireteam. Drak-6 was humming slightly, fiddling with a small repair tool. Marx-19 was next to him, the object they were working on hidden from view. Asani was behind them, watching their actions with interest. They all collectively looked up when Ada approached, and gasped slightly when realizing that she had managed to get Marcus. Marcus, noticing the ensemble, began to get irritated. "What is this, Ada? An intervention? Why did…" Before he could finish the statement, Marx-19 lifted the object he was working on. Marcus gasped. It was a Ghost, but the shell on it was unmistakable. It was Atticus' Ghost. "What? When? How?" Seeing his flustered expression, Ada quieted him. "He returned here almost two hours ago. Him and Atticus were sent somewhere where time is severely diluted. What was a week here was a few hours wherever they were. He's resting now, and Drak and Marx are repairing him." Before he could answer back, Ada grasped his shoulder. " Marcus. His Ghost told us before he powered down. Atticus is still alive in there. They were keeping him alive. He said he would tell us more when he comes back online." Marcus eyes widened, and a tear was slowly welling up in his eyes. The other gawked at this, as seeing a Titan cry was rare sight. Ada squeezed him. "Are you ready to save our friend?" Marcus wiped his eyes, and took a ragged breath. "Like hell I am."


End file.
